Lotus
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Royai One Shot/Smut - After an evening in together, Royai moves things to the bedroom.


Rating: M (Smut)

Pairing: Royai/Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 2049

Title: Lotus

Description: Royai One Shot

After an evening in together, Royai moves things to the bedroom.

A/N: Comments are always appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Roy**_

I watch as Riza dries the last dish before putting it in the cabinet. I snuck over a few hours ago and made her dinner. She insisted on washing up, even though I begged her to leave it until the morning. Being around her all day and not being able to touch her is getting harder to handle. Now that we're finally alone in her apartment, I feel like a ticking time bomb.

"So, what now, Colonel?" She walks back over to where I'm leaning against the doorframe, and I can't help but bask in the way her hips sway when she moves.

"I have a few ideas," I answer her question in a deep voice. "They all start in your bedroom."

"I'm liking the sound of this."

She slips her hand into mine and leads the way down the hall. I reach around her and twist the knob, letting her walk in before me. She takes a few steps in and turns to look back as I follow her in, closing the door behind us.

"It's late," she announces, glancing over her shoulder at the clock on the nightstand. "We could just call it a night."

"We could," I concede with a nod. "But is that really what you want?"

Her eyebrows rise slightly, and she smirks at me. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Come here, Lieutenant," I command, my voice dropping with my sudden need to touch her.

As soon as she's within reach, I grab her wrist and spin her around, pinning her back to the door. She lets out a small cry, and I can't hold back a grin as I fist the fabric of her shirt in my hands before pulling it up and off. I take in the sight of her, her silky blonde hair falling over her shoulders, her luscious breasts spilling out of the thin lace supporting them. The bra is clearly something she chose for presentation rather than function. And I couldn't be more pleased.

Leaning down, I reach up to brush the strap off of one shoulder as I kiss her neck. Her body relaxes against the door as I travel down the column of her throat. She gasps when I nip it with my teeth, but I instantly run my tongue over it to sooth the sting. Her hand goes into my hair, and I move even lower, my hand coming up to cup one of the tender lace-covered swells.

"Roy," she hisses, and the need in her voice drives straight into my groin.

Gently, I tug the flimsy cup down and drop my mouth to her aching peak. I breathe on it first, making her jerk against the door, my hips pressing against hers to keep her steady. I lick next, moving my tongue lightly over puckered nipple. She moans desperately, and her fingers dig into my scalp. Then I suck deeply, scraping my teeth over her porcelain flesh.

As I attack her with my mouth, my hands move over her. One goes to the scrap of lace covering her other breast, pulling it down and rolling her nipple between my fingers. Her hand slides out of my hair, and I hear it hit the door with a bang. My other hand slides around behind her and unhooks the bra entirely. I feel it loosen and move slightly to let it fall away.

I switch to her other breast, repeating my previous exploration and drawing more desperate sounds from her. I slide one hand up her bare back, tangling in her hair. Her hands grab onto my shoulders, and I feel her tremble against me.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant?" I murmur hoarsely, looking up at her.

Her eyes are closed, and she swallows hard.

"I…I'm afraid I might come from this," she chokes out. "You're…"

"Are they that sensitive tonight?"

"Yes," she gasps as I graze her with my teeth again.

"Then we should move to the bed, I think."

She starts to move away from the door, but I stop her, my hands at her waist.

"Sir?"

"Might as well take care of these," I mutter, undoing the button and zipping the zipper down.

I shove the fabric down, and she steps out on shaky legs. I pause at the sight of her tiny lace thong. I had intended to just get her naked, but now…

"Go get on the bed," I tell her softly. "I'll be there in a second."

"Okay." She nods. "How do you want me tonight?"

"I haven't decided yet," I confess. "Just make yourself comfortable for now."

She goes, and I shamelessly watch her perfect ass as she moves. Damn, I've got to get out of these pants before they permanently damage my dick.

That said, I take a few seconds to remove my clothes—all of them—and I join her. She's lying on her back, her knees spread, looking up at me when I reach her.

"Fuck, Riza," I groan, the sight of her thinly veiled pussy making my already-hard cock turn to stone.

"See something you like?" she teases.

"Many things," I mumble, my eyes moving up to where her breasts are red from my earlier activities.

"It's all yours," she goes on quietly, and I want to roar out loud.

Mine.

She's fucking mine.

"I've decided," I say instead. "I want you to ride me."

She sits up slowly, her eyebrows raised. "Are you sure? I don't mind if you do the riding."

"I'm sure." I nod. "I want to watch those pretty pink tits bounce while you sit on my dick."

Her face changes, and it's my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Did that make you wet, Riza?"

"Can't you tell?" She moves next to me on her knees and grabs my hand, sliding it down between her legs, where the evidence of her arousal is gathering against the lace there.

A low sound escapes from my throat, and my fingers press against her, pushing the strip of fabric up into her damp slit.

"Sir," she wheezes, reaching out to steady herself with my shoulders.

"We should get these out of the way," I rumble, twisting the material and pulling it away from her.

"Roy!" She slaps my arm. "Don't rip them!"

"But it makes things so much quicker," I return, grinning devilishly.

"I don't care," she bites back. "They cost too much for you to keep tearing them up."

"This?" I frown, tugging again at the damn sexy lace floss between her ass cheeks. "How much can it cost? It's practically nothing."

"That is exactly _why_ it costs so much." She wiggles her hips away from me and slides the tiny swath of underwear down before shifting around to remove it.

Without missing a beat, she grabs my shoulders and pushes me onto my back before climbing over me, settling her hips flush with mine.

"Fuck, Riza," I hiss at her as the slick heat of her pussy brushes along the length of my aching dick.

"You got to tease me," she points out, fondling one of her jiggling breasts in her hand. "Now it's my turn."

She rocks over me again, using both hands now to squeeze and play with her tits. My hips thrust up on their own, and I growl as I grab her hips, holding her to me.

"Roy," she whines, but I ignore her, reaching between us and lining my cock up with her opening.

"Slide down," I demand, lying back, my hands slipping along her thighs to grab her knees.

She goes slowly, easing down bit by bit. At first, I think she's toying with me some more, but then I see her face—her mouth open, her eyes clenched shut—twisted with pain and pleasure.

"Riza," I call softly.

"So big," she murmurs. "It…I love the way it feels."

"Are you okay?" I ask anyway.

"Yes," she gasps as she takes the rest of me.

I'm so deep inside of her I can feel her pussy hugging and pulsing around every inch.

"You're so tight," I tell her, gritting my teeth.

"You always stretch me so wide," she confesses. "But I never get used to it."

Good, I think to myself. I never want her to get tired of me. I start to tell her as much, but suddenly, she rises up and sinks back down. My hands dig into her thighs, and she lets out a soft cry, but she doesn't stop moving. Going slowly at first and picking up the pace, she starts riding me.

Soon she's going hard, one hand on my abs, the other holding her hair off her neck as she bounces up and down, her tits moving with her. God, I'm about to come just from looking at her.

All of a sudden, she lets out a low moan, and I feel her inner walls clench tight around me as she comes. Her legs tense, but somehow, she keeps moving, gliding up and down, prolonging her pleasure. My eyes move from her hand pressed tight to my stomach up to her swinging breasts, finally locking on her bit lip.

And then I'm done.

Curling at the waist, I sit up and wrap my arms around her, sliding one hand up her back between her shoulders and one down to cup her ass. My legs bend behind her, and I feel hers close against my ass.

"Roy," she whimpers, and I start gently thrusting into her as she continues to pump up and down.

"This is my favorite position, Riza," I remind her. "I'm a sucker for Lotus."

"I…I…" Still in the throes of her orgasm, she can't put the words together.

"You what? Love the way this position lets us hold each other and fuck at the same time?"

"Yes," she screams, her orgasm rolling over into another.

I let my hips rock in and out of her as my hands clutch at her hair, tilting her head down to mine.

"I'm close," I grunt, dropping my forehead to hers.

She whimpers, continuing her gentle motion. Over and over. Up and down. I can feel my cock slick with her juices. Dripping onto my balls. There will be a wet spot on the sheets.

She trembles against me, her pussy squeezing, and fuck, but I'm on the edge.

"One more," I urge her. "Give it to me, Lieutenant."

Using the last of her energy, she slams down on me, and my hand at her ass grabs tight as I come deep inside of her. I feel her body quaking against mine as she succumbs to a third climax, her legs on either side of me tensing around at my back. My head drops to her neck, where I breathe heavily while my cock spurts and twitches until I'm drained.

"It's my favorite, too," she whispers breathlessly. "For the reasons you said, and…"

"And?" I lift my head and look at her.

"I like it when we're eye-to-eye," she says it softly, and I know she's not just talking about sex.

I nod in agreement, and slowly lie back on the pillows, taking her with me.

"I'm glad we didn't just go to bed," she speaks up again, using her finger to draw mindlessly on my chest.

"You took the words out of my mouth," I exhale slowly.

"Speaking of your mouth… I haven't had enough of it yet."

"Is that so?" I raise an eyebrow. "Where do you want it now?"

"Here," she says, lowering her lips to mine.

She kisses me softly, traveling from one corner to the other before tilting her head, which is when I open up just enough to let her in. It's a languid kiss, not desperate and needy like others have been. We take our time, memorizing the taste of each other.

She continues kissing me as I reach down and yank the sheets out from under us before adjusting them over her back. Finally, she moves her lips to my neck and rests her head on my chest, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Lieutenant," I murmur, sliding my hand into her hair.

"Mmm," she mumbles sleepily. "You, too, sir."

And then I shut my eyes and fall asleep to her breath against my skin.


End file.
